Antonin Dolohov
, Dolohov is referred to as "the darker Death Eater", in comparison to blond Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle. As his complexion is described as "pale", this must have been referring to his hair. |eyes= |skin=Pale - "Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at Harry, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett." - "Harry twisted around, his own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry, who recognised the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts." - "Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee." |hidef=y |family= |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=NoneJ.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Death Eaters **Lord Voldemort }} Antonin Dolohov was a Dark Wizard and one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. Dolohov was a powerful wizard, and among all the Death Eaters, only Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape could equal him in magical ability. He fought in the First Wizarding War, during which he tortured many Muggles, and wizards and witches who were not supporters of the Dark Lord. Along with four other Death Eaters, he participated in the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Dolohov was caught, convicted of these crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He escaped from prison after Voldemort's return during the mass break-out of 1996, and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he was re-captured and incarcerated. By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was at large again. He and Thorfinn Rowle attacked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at Tottenham Court Road, but they were defeated and his memory was wiped. In 1998, Dolohov fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he murdered Remus Lupin. At the climax of the battle, he engaged Filius Flitwick in a duel and was defeated. Biography Early life Antonin Dolohov was born at some point prior to 1950. He became one of the earliest known followers of Tom Riddle, serving him while he was abroad seeking followers. He was among the Death Eaters who travelled to Hogsmeade, along with Nott, Rosier, and Mulciber, when Voldemort attempted to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, ostensibly to "wish him luck". First Wizarding War In 1970, Dolohov's master began open hostilities against the rest of the wizarding world, beginning the First Wizarding War. According to Igor Karkaroff, Dolohov was among the most important Death Eaters and tortured many Muggles and non-supporters of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. He murdered Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the brothers of Molly Weasley. He was not the only participant in the act, though, since "Mad-Eye" Moody informed Harry Potter years later that it took five Death Eaters to kill the two wizards, whose murders were described as "brutal." Karkaroff also stated that Dolohov was among Voldemort's most important followers. Between the wars Imprisonment In the year before the fall of Voldemort in 1981, Dolohov was captured and sent to Azkaban prison for his crimes. - "“Rosier and Wilkes — they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell." - “Rosier is dead,” said Crouch. “He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle.”" "“We have already apprehended Dolohov,” said Crouch. “He was caught shortly after yourself.”" Karakaroff and Dolohov are captured about the same time as Rosier was killed the year before Voldemort fell. His name was the first one that Igor Karkaroff revealed to the Council of Magical Law in an attempt to get himself freed from Azkaban, only to be informed that Dolohov had been captured around the same time as him. Dolohov then spent the next 14 years in his maximum security cell surrounded by Dementors. His cell was close to that of Bellatrix Lestrange's. Second Wizarding War Early in 1996, Dolohov, along with the Lestranges and several other Death Eater convicts, escaped Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort. It was speculated in the Daily Prophet that the escape was aided by Sirius Black, but that was refuted in the aftermath of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Battle of the Department of Mysteries On 18 June 1996 Lord Voldemort lured Harry Potter to the Ministry of Magic precipitating the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. During the battle, Dolohov was paired with Jugson as the Death Eaters searched for the five students who had come to the Ministry with Harry Potter. They tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom to a room off the Time Room, hitting the three of them with Impediment Jinxes. When Dolohov began to alert the other Death Eaters as to their location, Hermione used Silencing Charm on him to prevent it. He retaliated with an unnamed curse which, despite being weaker than normal, because it was cast non-verbally, severely injured Hermione. With a kick, Dolohov broke Neville's wand and nose and then cornered Harry, wordlessly threatening him. However, he was momentarily distracted, giving Harry the chance to Body-Bind him. Before several Order of the Phoenix members arrived, Dolohov recovered, and he was able to defeat Alastor Moody in a duel. He placed Neville Longbottom under Dancing Feet Spell and attacked Harry with the same spell he used on Hermione, but most of the harm was blocked by Harry's Shield Charm. Then he tried used Summoning Charm on the prophecy in Harry's hand, but he was pushed by Sirius Black. He duelled Black where he seemed to get the upper hand but was again incapacitated by Harry with Body-Bind before he could hit Sirius with his signature spell. Presumably, Dolohov was captured in the aftermath of the battle by Aurors and returned to Azkaban. Death Eater plans , during the height of the Second Wizarding War]] In July of 1997, Dolohov was again at large following another Azkaban break-out. He attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor that summer and was seated between Corban Yaxley and Severus Snape. He was also impressed when Yaxley announced that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse. He along with other Death Eaters, laughed when Voldemort insulted Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoy family, regarding Nymphadora Tonks marrying werewolf Remus Lupin. Luchino Caffe Duel café]] Shortly after the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic and placed the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name, Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle tracked the trio to a café on Tottenham Court Road. Harry noticed their presence right away, including them reaching for their wands and mirrored the movement. The duel that followed was short but fierce. During the skirmish that ensued, Dolohov nonverbally bound Ron Weasley with conjured ropes and slammed an invisible Harry Potter into a wall with Expulso, but just before Harry dropped his wand, Hermione Granger hit Dolohov with a Full Body-Bind Curse. Dolohov's and Rowle's memories were then modified by Hermione shortly after. This spell seemed to work well enough at the time, but it actually had not been very effective, as the three friends found out later when Harry had a vision of Voldemort forcing Draco Malfoy to torture Rowle; it is implied that Dolohov was subjected to the same punishment for their failure (and possibly also for summoning Voldemort unnecessarily when he was occupied with his search for the Elder Wand) by being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Dolohov may have been among the Death Eaters assigned to keep an eye out for 12 Grimmauld Place, former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and temporary hide-out for Harry, Ron and Hermione, as one of the Death Eaters mentioned watching the gap between houses 11 and 13 on the first of September was "the man with the twisted face", a characteristic often used to identify Dolohov. } The Death Eaters were able to find out Harry, Ron and Hermione's location because Lord Voldemort's name was Tabooed. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998, Dolohov was seen fighting against Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil; Parvati shot a Full Body-Bind Curse at him in defence of Dean. Dolohov also murdered Remus Lupin in a duel.Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30 July 2007 The nature of Remus's death was not revealed, but his body was peaceful-looking, suggesting that Dolohov used the Killing Curse or his own curse, as neither left visible marks. After Voldemort called a retreat and gave Harry Potter one hour to turn himself over, Dolohov and Yaxley stood guard in the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed them to the Death Eater camp to confront Voldemort. When the battle later resumed, Dolohov was defeated by Filius Flitwick, a former duelling champion. His fate following the battle is unknown, though it is possible that he was killed by Flitwick. It is also likely that he was sent back to Azkaban. Physical description Dolohov was described as having a "long, pale, twisted face" and as "burly," although not as large as the "huge" Thorfinn Rowle. He had also dark hair. As a Death Eater, he bore the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm. Personality and traits Dolohov was extremely loyal to Lord Voldemort and was a merciless Death Eater willing to commit various atrocities without hesitation or regret. He showed no remorse about wounding sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger; in fact, he was grinning about it as he tried to persuade Harry Potter to hand over the prophecy they were fighting over. Dolohov was very proud when he defeated Alastor Moody in a duel, as Moody was a highly skilled wizard. Dolohov also displayed a highly arrogant and self-confident attitude and had developed a habit of engaging more than one opponent at a time or challenging powerful wizards such as the Prewett brothers, Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Filius Flitwick. Dolohov was on friendly terms with his fellow Death Eaters, as he seemed to consider Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle as close friends. When Voldemort spoke of how Charity Burbage supported Muggle rights and would permit breeding with them, Dolohov smiled in a confused fashion as if he literally thought that the idea of doing such a thing was disgusting, showing that he, like other Death Eaters, hated Muggles, Muggle-borns and most likely people who were half-bloods and blood traitors. Ironically, however, his master was in fact half-blood. It is not mentioned if Dolohov knew or not about Voldemort`s true blood status. Magical abilities and skills Dolohov was an extremely powerful and dangerous Death Eater. His immense magical skills allowed him to go up against and defeat many powerful wizards and witches, including many Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members. It is likely that he was one of the most powerful Death Eaters. duelling Sirius Black and Harry Potter during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries]] *'Duelling': Antonin Dolohov was an extremely skilful duellist, highly proficient in martial magic and was one of the most dangerous and feared Death Eaters. He participated in the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, both highly accomplished wizards, during the First Wizarding War. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he duelled Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom single-handedly, despite a Silencing Charm forcing him to use all nonverbal magic to do so. He incapacitated Hermione and broke Neville's nose, and Harry only managed to defeat him because he was momentarily distracted. Shortly afterwards, he defeated and injured Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, widely considered to be one of the best Aurors in recent times (and still highly respected even though he had retired), in a duel, although Moody had grown rusty due to his retirement. He then went on to duel Sirius Black, with Sirius being unable to defeat Dolohov until Harry knocked him out from behind. When he and fellow Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle ambushed Harry, Ron and Hermione in 1997, Dolohov lasted longer than his partner, defeating Harry and Ron in the process, and was only defeated by Hermione Granger due to a sneak attack. In the Battle of Hogwarts, Dolohov duelled and killed Remus Lupin, a powerful wizard who was an expert in Defence Against the Dark Arts and capable of wandless magic, although it must be noted that Remus was not at the height of his duelling skills as he had spent two months not duelling due to having to constantly watch over his pregnant wife and thus his reflexes had been dulled, which contributed to Dolohov's ability to defeat and kill him. However, although he put up a good fight, Dolohov proved to be unable to defeat the former duelling champion Filius Flitwick and was defeated and even possibly killed by the superior duellist. *'Dark Arts': Being a sadistic Death Eater, Dolohov was highly proficient and talented in dark magic and the casting of dark charms, making him a formidable Dark Wizard. Dolohov could cast the Unforgivable Curses (which require ability and genuine malice to perform) as he attempted to cast the Killing Curse on Hermione before he was stopped by Harry Potter. He was arrested for torturing Muggles and other enemies so it can be assumed that he was skilled with the Cruciatus Curse. He was also skilled with other curses, most notably the purple curse that he favoured on multiple occasions. He could also cast jinxes such as the Impediment Jinx and the Dancing Feet Spell, which he cast during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with Jugson at Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom successfully. *'Transfiguration': Dolohov was able to conjure ropes from his wand, which implied he was highly proficient in this notably complicated branch of magic, as conjuration is an advanced form of transfiguration. *'Non-verbal magic': Dolohov was highly skilled at nonverbal magic as shown during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries when he was hit with a Silencing Charm cast by Hermione Granger. Despite being unable to speak, he fought Hermione, Harry, and Neville all at once, incapacitating Hermione with his signature spell (although its effects were not as powerful). He was also able to cast the Incarcerous Spell non-verbally. Furthermore, he attempted to kill Hermione with a non-verbal Killing Curse which is said to be highly difficult. *'Charms': Dolohov appeared to be skilled with charms, as he was able to cast the Summoning Charm in a failed attempt to get the prophecy from Harry Potter in 1996. *'Spell Creation (possibly)': Dolohov's signature spell involved using a slashing movement with his wand which would shoot purple fire at his victim. He used this spell several times during the battle of the Department of Mysteries (Hermione was the only one to be struck). Dolohov was the only known practitioner of this unidentified spell and may have even invented it himself. Media File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Bellatrix escapes from Azkaban (HD)|Azkaban Breakout File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 - the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor part 1 (HD)|Meeting at Malfoy Manor File:Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) - Clip Cafe Attack|Cafe Duel Etymology *Dolohov is a surname of Russian origin. It is the name of a character in War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy. This Dolohov is brave, but cruel and vindictive, though he is caring towards his mother and sister. J. K. Rowling has indirectly stated that she got the surname from this book.@SSandrigon And I hope you've noticed where I got 'Dolohov'. by J. K. Rowling on Twitter *Antonin is the French or Czech version of the name "Anthony". The name is derived from the Latin Antonius and Antoninus. Antonius was the name of a prominent Roman family whose members included soldier and politician Marcus Antonius, more commonly known as Mark Antony. Antoninus was the name of another prominent Roman family whose members included Emperors Antoninus Pius and Marcus Aurelius Antoninus. Behind the scenes *In , it is mentioned that "Dolohov" was among Tom Marvolo Riddle's followers when he asked Albus Dumbledore for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position sometime prior to the First Wizarding War. Since this individual's given name is not stated, it is not known whether he is Antonin Dolohov or a relative. *Arben Bajraktaraj portrayed Antonin Dolohov in (although he is listed in the credits as "Azkaban Death Eater") and reprises the role in the first instalment of .See Forum:Incorrectly identified Death Eaters *In the book, , Ron Weasley suggests killing Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle after evading their attack on Tottenham Court Road, but reluctantly, and is relieved when Harry decides it is better to obliviate them. In the film, however, Ron appears eager to kill Dolohov, partly out of anger for their recent attack, and possibly due to Dolohov's hand in the deaths of his uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Hermione is appalled by the suggestion, but Ron accedes to Harry's order to use the Memory Charm on him instead. *Dolohov tends to be subject to the Full Body-Bind Curse, being hit by it twice during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, once during the Luchino Caffe Duel and once during the Battle of Hogwarts. *Dolohov possibly could have hailed from Russia, or been of Russian descent. **If he was born in Russia, it is possible that he attended Koldovstoretz school. *Dolohov has no lines in the films aside from "Expulso" but he can be heard grunting in the seventh movie. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Antonin Dolohow pt:Antônio Dolohov es:Antonin Dolohov fr:Antonin Dolohov fi:Antonin Dolohov nl:Antonin Dolochov ru:Антонин Долохов pl:Antonin Dołohow Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Bullies Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:European individuals Category:Males Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Murderers Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Tom Riddle's gang Category:Unforgivable curse users